Old Fun
by TinySprite
Summary: One boring day gets lively when Peak decides to play an old game! One-shot


TinySprite: Hey ya people! I can't believe they've finally got this category up! *Does a happy dance*

Z'neth: *Eyeing her cautiously* Oh the joy...

Tiny: Anyway, this is just something random and cute. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Dragon Flyz beyond this plot and the released video...which has gone missing again....

(------)

If anyone was to blame, it was History class. Well, an extra credit assignment to be exact.

What had been an ordinary day quickly turned into a very odd and annoying one. See, every dragonator got about two days off a month, but the Dragonflies only got one day since they were often needed more often. Now, due to scheduling differences, it was extremely rare for the siblings to all get their day off on the same day (once a year, _maybe_).

Today was that rare day and they were spending it with their father, well, as much as they could anyway. They themselves might have been off, but Aaron wasn't. As it was, they were trying to help out and spend time with him that way. Since there were no council meetings today, Aaron was tending to more mundane duties, like schedules upon schedules dealing with everything from patrols to exercise flying to flight classes for new recruits. Alongside that were even more schedules for feeding and care for the animals in the bio-spheres, with some for the plants that also included harvesting schedules for either food or study. After that were orders for equipment (training and regular) for the dragonators, request forms/suggestion forms, reports of all kinds to go through and analyze, and much more.

Z'neth helped his father coordinate things for the dragonators while Apex helped with anything else. Summit took notes, helped file papers, and generally tried to help keep an even flow. Peak had been in charge of filing away completed work, retrieving needed files and papers, and dealing with anyone who came to speak with Aaron by either letting them in or telling them to come back later, depending on who they were and if Aaron decided he needed to deal with them at that moment. After some time of this, their youngest brother had begun to complain, allowing their father to bring up his history grade. Peak sheepishly admitted to having homework to do and was sent off to do so, with permission to do the work in his room.

That had been their first mistake. The second had been not supervising what Peak had for a snack, although that technically wasn't their fault. Z'neth shook his head, pushing wet hair out of his face. He should have known something was up when Peak actually seemed to concentrate on his work, leaving them alone. So, by that sense, he deserved getting hit with...whatever it was he'd been hit with. He'd been minding his own business, walking down the hall to his youngest sibling's room to check on him, only to suddenly get hit in the back of his head by something that almost immediately drenched him in cold water. Turning to confront his attacker had only gotten him a second projectile in the chest, and the sight of Peak running away, laughing the whole time.

Bits of colored rubber had been all that was left behind, somewhat familiar. Sparing just a second to groan at being wet, Z'neth immediately gave chase to his little brother. However, Peak had a head start on him and so lost his eldest brother within in minutes. Searching for him turned up an equally drenched Summit, who joined him on his search. Apex found them like that, searching through Airlandis on a hunt for Peak. She smiled at them, clearly amused, "What happened to you two?"

Summit reddened slightly, mumbling, "Peak did. Looks like he got into sugar again."

Their sister winced sympathetically for them. Peak on a sugar rush was not a good experience for anyone involved. Z'neth, keeping a careful eye out on their surroundings, asked, "What did you need us for?"

Apex blinked, then remembered her primary errand, "Father was able to clear some time to have a late lunch with us. He wanted me to find you guys, but it looks like we might have to decline."

Z'neth shook his head, wet hair shifting uncomfortably against his neck, "No no. It'll be fine! We just need to find and subdue Peak."

Summit groaned, "Sure Z'neth, piece of cake! I'm guessing you don't remember the last time he was like this? Even Dram couldn't find him easily and we all know how good his sense of smell is!"

Z'neth frowned, trying to think of a solution. Apex offered her brothers a smile, walking with them as they started to wander back to their father's office. After a small silence, Summit seemed to think of something, "Hey wait, you don't think Peak would try to get Father, do you?"

All three of them shared a look, then ran to their destination. Apex got there slightly ahead of the men, slapping her hand on the entry panel. As soon as the door was open enough, she shot in, not noticing the string stretched just inside of the doorway at roughly ankle-height. Once she tripped it, three brightly colored, ball-like objects flew from somewhere and hit her, getting the redhead to squeal as cold water drenched her. Both of her brothers stood right behind her in stunned surprise, especially once they realized that Aaron wasn't in his office.

"Children, what is going on here?" the confused man asked from down the hallway, Ulrich standing next to him with a bemused expression as they came up to the trio. Z'neth was quick to explain, one eye on a now fuming and drenched Apex, "Peak got into some sugar and attacked us with some kind of exploding object."

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to regret this!" Apex swore as she stomped out of the office, arms crossed in front of her chest as she dripped water onto the floor. Summit was doing his level best not to laugh at her. Well, while they were all in civilian clothes, at least she hadn't worn a white shirt or pants.

Ulrich and Aaron looked at each other, then back at the younger adults. Spying something on her shoulder, Ulrich reached forward and plucked it off, revealing the thing to be a piece of rubber with a tied off end. Raising an eyebrow, the head engineer tugged it with both hands, revealing it to be stretchy. He blinked, then started laughing, loudly. The others stared at him, Apex frowning, "It's not that funny Ulrich!"

The old man ignored her to turn to Aaron, snickering, "Hey, what subject they on in History right now?"

Aaron frowned, thinking, "I believe either the twentieth or twenty-first century. Why?"

The man shook his head, taking a few deep breathes to calm himself, "Remember what one of the extra credit projects was for that century?"

When Aaron showed no immediate recognition, Ulrich smiled and enlightened him, "I did this same thing myself when we were kids," he cast a glance at the other three and added, "but I gotta give him credit on creativity. Let me guess, string trap?"

Summit peeked back inside the office briefly, nodding in confirmation. Ulrich chuckled to himself, patting Aaron on the back as whatever the engineer had meant finally seemed to click in his mind and he slapped a hand to his face with a groan. Ulrich turned to leave, calling out over his shoulder, "Hey, let me know how many he manages to peg before this is over!"

With that parting statement, the head engineer left, chuckling to himself over old memories. The three siblings looked first at each other, than their father, obviously confused. Aaron finally cleared it up for them, "Back then, during the summer it was a common method of play for children to get each other wet. Of course, all ages could play, but it was mainly seen as a child's game. The two most popular methods were with a device called a water gun, which shot water as the name states or the classic method that your brother is apparently using."

"Which method is that Father?" Z'neth asked, feeling himself starting to dry. Aaron gave them a wry smile, reaching forward to remove a piece of rubber from Z'neth's hair, "The water balloon method. You could play in a number of ways, but often the goal was to stay dry while soaking your opponent or opponents."

The three younger adults looked at each other and smiled as one. They knew now what they had to do.

(--------)

Keeping his back to the wall, the aforementioned teen smiled to himself, quickly checking his ammunition. Still good so far. As it was, he was waiting for Dram to come out of the building he was hiding against. Should be any minute now. After another minute, he could hear voices, including the good draman's.

Stifling a snicker, he waited one, two seconds to give the others a chance to clear before he jumped out of his hiding spot with a shout. He caught sight of his target and flung both water balloons, nailing him right on. Turning to run, Peak was startled to get struck himself, cold water drenching him immediately as the balloons exploded on impact.

Blinking water out of his face, he was surprised to see his siblings standing before him, still wet and armed with their own supply of balloons. Overcoming his surprise, he smirked and pulled two more balloons out from the bag at his side, "Bring it on!"

And that was how the rest of the day was spent, dodging around others to peg each other with water balloons and raising general opinion that the Dragonflies were insane.


End file.
